


Two Snippets from the Telpa 'verse

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Slave!fic, BDSM, Fetishism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Snippets from the Telpa 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> These were shorts I did as answers to Kink Bingo prompts. They fall oddly into continuity somewhere between the first and 7th stories.

**Jingle**  
Wrin David walked a slow circle around the cross, making Laura wait, as usual. He enjoyed drawing out the tension, leaving her in anticipation of his next move. She had been strapped naked to the cross for nearly a full candle mark, with nothing done to her. She had been left alone in the Training Room. She had not been blindfolded and she faced outwards, so she could see everything going on in the room. There had been nothing going on in the Training Room to watch. She had been more than a little bored. This was one of The Wrin’s mind games, he liked to tease and let anticipation build. He was waiting for her attention to drop, and then he would pounce.

She tugged the wrist and ankle restraints, trying to change her position slightly to ease her muscles. He noticed. Of course he noticed, it was part of the game; he’d been waiting for it. “Still a wriggler, after all this time, Little Priestess?” He leaned in close to her face as he asked the question. “What am I to do about that? Do you have a suggestion, Little Priestess?”

“You could whip me, Wrin Parr’ish. I really deserve a whipping,” she replied hopefully. She had learned to love the lash in her time here. The lash as handled by a master.

He waved his hand and snorted. “No, I think not.” He tapped his chin and stared at her for a few moments, until she grew hot and blushed under his steady gaze. He turned away and went to the table near the wall. She heard him moving boxes and cases around. “Ah, here we are!”

He returned to stand in front of her with something wrapped in velvet. He made a show of unwrapping the folds to show her a set of six needles of various sizes. “The question is, do I want to make this permanent? I wonder?” He tilted his head and regarded her breast thoughtfully.

The Wrin folded the velvet again and reached up to press it against her palm. “Hold that, would you, dear heart?” He turned away again and went back to the table. Laura knew better than to ask what he was doing, that would get her whipped in an unpleasant way. The Wrin could wield the whip to pleasure or to punish. She much preferred pleasure.

He stuck something into his trouser pocket on his way back to her. “We haven’t done needles yet, have we?” He had a wad of cloth in his hand which he swiped over both of her breasts. Her nipples began to tingle and then went numb.

“No, Wrin.” She dropped the velvet into his hand as he held his palm out for it.

“We’ll save some of that for another time. I prefer to play in the bedroom with these; my good set of needles is upstairs. But I only need this size for now.” He drew out two long needles and held them up for her to see. He then walked over to the table and passed the needles through a candle’s flame a few times. “Why am I doing this?” he asked expectantly, always training her, even when taking his own pleasures.

“Blood toys must always be clean, before and after use.”

He smiled. “Very good, Little Priestess, you’ve been paying attention to your lessons.”

He shook the needles a few times, letting the air cool them. He touched the side of one to his finger and was apparently satisfied with the temperature. He reached up and took her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He gave her a rare warning, “This might hurt.” He put a needle to the side of her nipple and pressed, piercing her skin. She sucked air through her teeth, but did not cry out. If he had wanted her to be noisy, he would have told her so, no order to the contrary meant silence.

The needle went through and pierced through the other side. He nodded in satisfaction. “Very good, Little Priestess. I’m going to leave that there for a bit. Does it hurt?”

“Yes, Wrin.”

He smirked up at her, a wicked smirk that said, ‘Too bad.’ He twisted the needle a little, and wiggled it around in a circle. She bit her lip to keep from protesting, swallowing the whimper in her throat.

The Wrin tweaked her right nipple and grasped it hard between his fingers. Laura could only imagine how terrible the pain might have been if he had not numbed her breasts before he started. He jabbed the needle more quickly this time and she was glad she had locked up and braced herself for it, so that she did not flinch. He nodded his approval at her restraint as he drove the second needle through and out the other side. He wriggled the needle around and twisted it.

Standing back, he admired his handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. He walked a slow circuit of the Training Room, idly straightening tools and toys. When he returned to her, he reached up and slowly withdrew the needle from her left nipple. She whimpered quietly. He shook his head and frowned. He pushed the needle through the sleeve of his shirt to get it out of his way and swiped the numbing cloth over her nipple again. She sighed in relief as she went tingly and then numb again.

The Wrin pulled a small velvet pouch from his pocket and withdrew a silver ring. The ring had a tiny bell attached. He held it between his fingers and brought it up in front of her nose. He shook the bell and made it jingle. “Isn’t this delightful? A jeweler in The Springs makes them. I haven’t found anyone worthy of them until now.” He jingled the bell again and his smile made Laura chuckle. He could be such an overgrown child at times.

He bent the wires apart and slid the ring through her left nipple and fastened them together again. “You’ll need to keep this very clean. Go and see Maul, she might have a salve to help it heal properly.”

“Yes Wrin, as you wish.” Laura looked down at her breast and gave a slight wiggle, which made her breast jiggle slightly and set the bell to tingling.

“I’ll always hear you coming, now,” he said with a grin.

He removed the other needle, pushing it through his sleeve beside the other. He withdrew a second ring and bell and attached it to her right breast. She couldn’t resist another wiggle to tinkle the bell. She gave a little giggle.

“So do you like your boon, Little Priestess?”

“Yes, Wrin David, I like it very much. Is Lorne getting a boon as well?”

He gave her a very wicked grin. “Oh, I have something in store for Lorne; don’t worry your little red head about it! And for your audacity in asking, you can stay up there for another candle mark. I’ll send Maul to you.” He waggled his fingers over his shoulder and left the Training Room.

Laura sighed. When would she learn to keep her mouth shut? Now she had another whole candle mark with nothing to do. She closed her eyes and started going through her old prayer house recitations, to keep in practice and keep her mind occupied. “Recitation eight, I will have patience and learn silence…”

 

 **Recitations**  
Laura slid her finger under the cuff, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Finding it satisfactory, she checked the other. She patted Ali’s head and went to the chest near the wall; she opened it and rummaged around for something that would suit her mood. She found some remnants of the braided cording that had been used all over the Training room since Wrin Parr’ish had purchased a spool of it a few moons earlier. She slung the cords over her shoulder. 

She smiled and pulled up a pair of leather cuffs that would be suited to a male’s wrists, but would fit perfectly around Ali’s small ankles. Swinging them on one finger she walked a circle around her kneeling telpa, letting her see the next step in today’s session. Ali’s eyes followed her, but she kept her proper form and did not turn her head when Laura moved behind her. 

“Very good. You’re learning. It only took how many floggings?” 

“Six, Zahi,” Ali replied quietly. 

She knelt behind the telpa and slid the cuff around her right ankle and fastened it. She did the same with the left. She looped the cording through the steel loop on the back of one cuff and passed it over Ali’s shoulder and down to one of her hands, nudging her to hold it. She did the same with the other leg and then moved around to stand in front of Ali. She had her hands cuffed together in front of her, and her head bent in a proper form. Laura took one of the cords and passed it through the loop on one of the wrist restraints. She pulled it taut, tugging on it just until Ali’s foot started to come up off the floor. She knotted the cording, letting the excess dangle from Ali’s wrist. She might use the loose ends for something later. Once the other leg was done, Ali was having a slight problem maintaining her balance, tilting slightly to the left and shifting to regain her balance.

“Hold your form!” Laura snapped. She was actually rather impressed with Ali so far this session. When Wrin Parr’ish had done this to her, she’d fallen over four times before he got disgusted and loosened the tension on the cording, and then flogged her bare ass with twenty lashes. Ali was doing well.

“Recite for me,” Laura demanded.

“In the spring of Herli’s twenty third year, a great storm raged from the sea to the valley…” Alison had a beautiful speaking voice, and a seemingly endless supply of stories. Since Laura loved to hear her speak, and it passed the time as well as helped the telpa to focus, Laura usually asked her to recite something during their sessions. 

When she finished the tale, Laura moved to kneel in front of her. “That was a lovely story, telpa. A boon.” Laura kissed her mouth, smiling when Ali leaned forward and deepened the kiss.

“You may lean back and stretch, then return to form,” Laura told her when she broke off from the kiss and stood. 

“Zahi, if I fall over, will I be punished?” Ali asked, licking her lips. The little minx loved the soft flogger.

“No, but if you hold your form through a recitation of _The Last Drum_ , I will give you fifteen with your favorite toy, wherever you want the strikes to land.”

Laura had learned early on that the best motivation for her telpa was the flogger she was now holding and lightly caressing in her hands.

“The night was rent with the screams of the dying...” Ali immediately began to recite.


End file.
